Godzilla (Original)
Powers and Stats Origin: Godzilla Tier: 5-C | 4-B ''| '''0' | 4-C | 4-C Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Durability, Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Flight, Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magnetism, Soul Absorbtion, Telepathy, Precognition, Amphibious, Radioactivity | Omnipotence Destructive Capacity: Lifewiper | Mountain to Solar System level+ in base (defeated SpaceGodzilla), Higher in Burning form | True Infinity | Multi City Block to Small Star Level+ | At least Star Level+ Strength: Class 100+, likely much higher | Immeasurable Speed: Superhuman (due to his size), At least Hypersonic reactions | FTL reactions ''| '''Omnipresent' | At least FTL reactions Durability: Mountain Level+ | Country to Solar System Level+ ''| '''True Infinity' | Mountain to Small Star Level+ | At least Star Level+ Attacks/Techniques: -Atomic Breath: Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal fins glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. Godzilla has been shown apparently being able to adjust the intensity of his ray, varying from a blast of superheated vapor, such as in the 1950s and 1960s, to a beam with explosive and kinetic properties, in the 1970s and onward. Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of the atomic ray. It is Godzilla's most powerful type of attack. Burning form Godzilla uses it as his normal atomic breath. Super Red Spiral Ray: Burning form Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray at near-Meltdown temperature. Nuclear Pulse: In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Godzilla has also demonstrated another ability that may be a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with MechaGodzilla's Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. Godzilla can also discharge energy through his physical blows, as seen in his fight with Space Godzilla. Flight: Godzilla can use his atomic breath to fly by aiming it at the ground and taking off like a rocket. The Final Beam (Video game ability): A more powerful version of the atomic ray that is purple. Smoke Breath: Godzilla can fire a ray of smoke from his mouth that temporally blinds his opponent. Atomic Fireball: Godzilla can fire orange fireballs from his mouth. Meltdown: This will kill Heisei Godzilla. While in Burning form, Godzilla's power and heat continually increases until his nuclear reactor heart cannot contain the energy anymore. Parts of his body will start melting off, and eventually his entire body will disintegrate into a massive ball of atomic energy several kilometers across, which will melt down into the planet. The Almighty Deity: In the manga, Godzilla is said to be the creator of his respective universe and the pinnacle of life and evolution having been the first life form on earth. The series ends with Godzilla completing the "Destroyer of Worlds" ritualistic process merging his life energy with the energy that sustains all of reality and becoming "The Almighty Deity". Notable Victories: Attack on Titanverse (Attack on Titan) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Showa |'' Heisei | '''The Almighty Deity' | Millenium | Keizer Godzilla Note: This profile only covers the Toho versions of Godzilla Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Omnipotent